le premier pas
by kazuza
Summary: Réléna revient aux sources de son amour pour Heero et tente d'amener celui-ci à reconstruire leur relation sur des bases solides. Malgrè tout c'est à Heero de faire le premier pas.


_**Note très importante, à lire avant la fic merci d'avance!**_

**ATTENTION, j'annonce la couleur dès le départ, comme ça pas de surprise, Ceci est un Heero/Réléna alors je ne veux pas de review d'insulte ou autre chose dans le genre parce que je lesai mis ensemble! Si ça ne vous plait pas, ne lisez pas, merci.**

**Auteur :** Kazuza

**Genre :** Hétéro, de la tristesse de l'espoir, du bonheur j'espère**…..**

**Spoiler :** episode Zero, endless waltz, blind target ect….

**Couple :** Heero/Relena (une fois n'est pas coutume)

**Disclaimers :** Ils sont pas à moi, mais je les utilise quand même…niark niark..Note explicative: Les passages en italique représente les pensées des personnages. Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre du concours interML qui a pour sujet, "le retour au(x) source(s)".

**Le premier pas**

**A-C 191**

**Ecole Saint Gabriel**

**Pov de Réléna :**Il est toujours tout seul.

Il dit des choses étranges.

Quand il parle.

Ce n'est pas souvent.

Et surtout pas aux autres.

Il est étrange ?

Non, ce n'est pas le bon mot.

Étrange…….

Différent.

C'est ça….

Il est différent.

Des autres je veux dire.

Pas de moi.

Il me ressemble.

Quand il marche seul avec cet air renfrogné et que les autres chuchotent sur son passage.

Oui, à ces moments là,

C'est à ces moments là qu'il me ressemble le plus.

La teneur des chuchotements n'est pas la même pour lui que pour moi.

Mépris pour lui, admiration pour moi.

Et pourtant notre réaction est la même.

Indifférence.

Nous nous ressemblons.

Est-ce que cela veut dire que je suis différente aussi ?

Peut-être…..

Il m'interresse.

Je voudrais lui parler.

Je voudrais le connaitre.

Mais je n'ose pas.

Je l'ai cherché partout.

Il n'est plus là.

Et ces filles stupides qui disent que c'était un terroriste.

Et alors ?

Elles disent qu'il n'aurait pas dû être admis dans cette école.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'il est….. pauvre ? Défavorisé ?

Comment peut-on dire ce ?

Comment peut-on penser ça ?

Je voudrais le voir.

Et je le vois.

Il est là, en bas.

Je veux lui parler !

Cette fois j'irai vers lui.

Lui parler…..

Cette fois-ci j'y arriverai.

Réléna !

La condition sociale n'a aucune importance !

Attends-moi ! Je suis prête.

Réléna !

Nous sommes tous des êtres humains !

J'arrive ! Je suis prête à changer !

Réléna !

Nous devons tous nous entendre !

S'il te plait ne t'en va pas tout de suite !

Il n'est plus là……

J'aurais tant voulu……

J'aurais tant voulu connaitre son nom.

Réléna ! Réveille-toi !

Mais pour ça il aurait fallu faire une chose.

Aller vers lui….

Lui parler.

Peut-être………….

"Je m'appelle Réléna Darlian, et toi ?"

RELENA !

"Et toi ?"

Fin du Pov

AC 200

École Saint Gabriel

Réléna ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

Sa tête lui faisait mal.

A la réflexion, horriblement mal était le terme qui convenait le mieux.

Le visage d'Heero penché au-dessus d'elle.

Que fait-il dans ma chambre ?

Serait-ce de l'inquiétude qu'elle voit sur son visage ?

Ne rêve pas trop, il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne s'inquiète plus pour toi.

Il fait trop sombre pour en être sûr…

Sombre ?

Sombre.

Humide.

Poussiéreux.

Définitivement pas ma chambre.

Où….. où sommes-nous?

Hn… sous les décombres…… où as-tu mal ?

La jeune femme le repoussa doucement et tenta de se redresser.

Elle abandonna bien vite cette idée quand la douleur qui martelait son crâne à la limite du supportable s'intensifia brusquement.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal d'organiser ses souvenirs.

Le discours dans cette école qu'elle fréquentait étant jeune.

Ennuyeux à mourir….et puis, trop de souvenirs ici……surtout qu'il est là lui aussi…..

Pourquoi est ce que je continue ?

Une explosion…..

Encore un attentat.

Les hommes n'arrêteront-ils donc jamais de faire le mal autour d'eux ?

Heero…

Tu m'as……. Protégé ?

Ah, c'est vrai que le temps où tu me protegeais gratuitement est révolu depuis longtemps, bodyguard.

La douleur.

Le plafond qui s'éffondre et le sol qui tremble…..

Les enfants qui crient, j'espère qu'ils n'ont rien……

Les ténèbres qui se tintaient de rouge. 

Ma tête…..

Et puis plus rien….

Un attentat ?

Hn, où as-tu mal ? Répèta le brun, impassible.

Seulement ma tête, chuchota t'elle en levant automatiquement sa main pour chercher l'origine de la douleur.

Au lieu d'une plaie, elle ne trouva que du tissu.

Humide.

Quand elle ramena ses doigts à la hauteur de ses yeux, elle ne vit que du rouge.

Mais les blessures à la tête saignaient toujours beaucoup, cela ne voulait donc pas dire grand chose.

D'ailleurs, la douleur commençait déjà à se résorber.

Je m'en suis déjà occupé, c'est superficiel, juste une coupure, rien d'autre ? Pas de difficulté respiratoire ? Tu sens tes orteils ?

Je vais bien Heero ! S'exclama t'elle agacée. 

Arrête d'être aussi prévenant alors que tu n'en as rien à foutre !

- Hn… 

Réléna se sentit vaguement coupable quand elle s'apperçut que le Japonais avait arraché une partie de sa chemise pour s'occuper de sa blessure, que sa veste de smoking la recouvrait et qu'il avait installé sa tête sur ses genoux.

Ça ne devait pas être très confortable et il devait avoir froid.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux, rassemblant ses forces, puis, avec précotion, se mit en position assise.

Lentement elle remit la veste sur les épaules du jeune homme qui ne lui adressa même pas un regard.

La vague d'agacement qui l'avait saisi précédament refit surface.

Elle en avait vraiment assez de ce mépris et cette indifférence qui caractérisait leur relation depuis leur rupture un an plus tôt.

- Tu pourrais me regarder au moins ! 

Je suis là, ne m'ignore pas !

Malgrè les décombres j'ai réussi à envoyer un signal à Duo. La galerie est sûre, on va rester là jusqu'à ce qu'ils nous dégagent.

Ah, Duo evidemment, avec lui tu arrives bien à sortir plus de trois mots d'affilés. Je l'ai appellé parce que mon emmeteur est directement relié au sien, répliqua le brun, vaguement aggacé.

Vraiment ? ET pourquoi ton emmeteur est t'il branché sur le sien ? Pourquoi tu refuses de l'avouer ? On n'est plus ensemble alors tu peux me le dire ! Tu couches avec lui ? Ça te tuerai de le dire ?

Duo est mon coéquipier Réléna, notre relation est amicale et professionelle, rien de plus.

La colère de Réléna se heurta au calme froid et placide de l'ex perfect soldier et retomba aussitôt.

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse.

Voila qu'elle perdait son sang froid et se mettait à hurler des accusations non fondées sur une personne qui ne lui devait rien.

Le froid, la douleur et les ténèbres ambiantes devaient sûrement y être pour quelque chose.

Elle se sentait pathétique.

Et idiote.

Idiote d'être encore amoureuse de lui.

A croire qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à ce débarasser de ces sentiments trop encombrants et inutiles.

Oui, inutiles puisqu'ils n'étaient pas réciproques.

Pourtant elle y avait cru.

Pathétique.

Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur les décombres ramena ses genoux contre elle pour tenter de récuperer un peu de chaleur.

Heero n'avait pas bougé et continuait à fixer le vide.

Ce n'était sûrement pas le froid qui dérangerait M. Perfect soldier.

La faible lumière de la lampe de poche du japonais éclairait partiellement son visage si impassible.

Il n'avait pas changé.

A ses yeux, Heero Yuy était toujours apparut comme un modèle de force et de stabilité.

A ses yeux d'adolescente, de gamine.

Elle avait rêvé du grand amour.

Du petit prince sur sa noble monture qui viendrait secourir la princesse aux longs cheveux blonds qu'elle était.

Et oui, ce n'est pas parce qu'on avait des responsabilités d'adulte qu'on était un adulte.

Loin de là.

Quelle connerie……

Mais elle avait mûri.

Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Le rêve avait fini par ce concrétisé et ils avaient enménager ensemble.

Ça avait été la première erreur qui marqua d'ailleurs le début d'une longue série.

Heero n'était pas stable.

Il était fragile.

Tu parles d'un cassage de mythe.

Réléna avait déjà entrevu cette partie de sa personnalité durant la guerre contre Mariemaya.

Et de toute façon, elle savait qu'Heero était un être humain à part entière.

Elle n'aurait pas dû s'étonner de le voir réagir comme un humain.

Seulement il y avait toujours cette part d'enfance au fond d'elle qui lui criait qu'Heero était un prince invinsible.

Dans cet ordre d'idée, rien n'aurait put la préparer à la première terreur nocturne du brun.

Cette première nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Dans leur belle et grande maison.

Le rêve.

Du sexe.

Merveilleux.

De l'amour. 

J'y ai vraiment cru.

Le sommeil. 

S'il existe un monde parfait, il se trouve aux creux de tes bras.

Les cris d'Heero et ses spasmes de douleurs.

Peur peur peur peur peur peur

Rien ne semblait pouvoir le calmer. 

Paniquée, elle avait appelé la première personne qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

Un pilote comme lui.

Une personne qui connaissait bien l'ex pilote de Wing zero.

Mieux que moi Heero ? Pourquoi ?

Quelqu'un qui pourrait peut être…..

T'appaiser puisque je n'en suis pas capable.

Et Duo était venu.

A trois heures du matin….

Il avait pris le Japonais dans ces bras.

Tendrement.

Heero ne s'était même pas reveillé pendant qu'il le berçait. 

Pourquoi lui ?

Il lui avait expliqué…. 

Les terreurs nocturnes du brun, ses cauchemards, les milles et une façon de le calmer.

Vous auriez put me prévenir avant…..

Elle avait été jalouse bien sûr, mais qui ne l'aurait pas été à sa place ?

Horriblement jalouse.

Mais le vrai problème ne se situait pas là.

Cette première nuit, elle c'était rendue compte de deux choses.

La première……

L'amour ne règlait pas tous les problèmes, il ne suffisait pas de s'aimer. Sa vie n'était pas un conte fée.

Dur de se reveiller quand on a dormit pendant si longtemps…

Et la deuxième… 

La pire…..

C'était qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'homme avec qui elle vivait.

Il avait été pilote de gundam.

Point

Barre.

En un mot comme en mille…

Elle ne connaissait pas Heero.

Il est orphelin.

Elle ne savait rien de lui.

Comme moi.

Et il ne savait rien d'elle.

On se ressemble.

Mais est ce que c'est suffisant ?

Rien.

Est-ce que c'est suffisant pour contruire quelque chose ?

Evidemment cela aurait pu se règler par des discutions.

À deux.

Ils auraient put s'assoir, échanger leurs souvenirs, leurs émotions, leurs vies.

À deux.

Mais Heero ne parlait pas et elle…..

Ou presque….

Elle était très occupée évidemment.

Tu pourras même finir par y croire si tu le répètes constamment…

Toujours sur la brèche.

C'est pas faux mais ça n'empêche rien.

Toujours à batailler à droite à gauche.

À te trouver des escuses…

Certes Heero était souvent avec elle, après tout c'était son garde du corps, mais chaque moment qu'ils passaient ensemble, ils les passaient en silence.

Les silences d'Heero étaient ses paroles.

Ça elle pouvait l'accepter, le respecter.

Le silence était agréable, mais parfois elle avait vraiment besoin de l'entendre lui.

Sa voix à lui.

Pas la voix de ses silences.

Heero était……

Et bien il pouvait être des tas de choses….

Froid dans son travail.

Cynique avec ses amis.

Brulant entre ses draps.

Silencieux en sa compagnie.

Lequel était le vrai ?

A moins qu'il ne soit les quatre ?

Comment savoir ?

Ce n'est pas grave du moment que tu m'aimes.

Il ne lui parlait pas.

Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Et elle ne le connaissait pas.

J'apprendrai à te connaitre si tu me parles Heero.

Parce que je t'aime malgrè tout…..

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur lui.

Et toi ?

Où on en est Heero ? Chuchota t'elle doucement.

Que veux-tu dire ?

Moi je t'aime

……. ……………..C'est toi qui m'as quitté Réléna.

Mais tu ne comprends rien à rien, hurla t'elle soudain perdant de nouveau toute retenu, c'était un test ! C'était pour voir si tu en avais quelque chose à faire de notre relation ! De nous ! ……. Je t'ai dit "je te quitte" et tu m'as dit "d'accord" ! En fait tu n'en avais rien à foutre de nous ! RIEN ! Est-ce que tu peux imaginer ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? Est-ce que tu le peux ?

Non.

Pardon ?

Non, je ne peux pas ressentir ce que tu ressens Réléna. Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses, je ne l'ai jamais su. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais me quitter, je ne pouvais pas de te forcer à rester. Tu es tellement plus belle quand tu es libre…… finit-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

Heero…………

Tu dis que je n'en ai rien à foutre mais ce n'est pas vrai.

Alors pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?

Tu me parles toi peut-être ? Je n'en pouvais plus ! C'est toujours moi qui fait le premier pas ! Toujours moi ! Avec toi j'ai l'impression de pédaler dans le vide !

Je ne……..

Parle Heero, parle moi…….

Ça ne sert à rien de remuer le passé Réléna, on a essayé, ça n'a pas marché, fin de l'histoire.

C'est parce que tu n'as rien fait pour que ça marche.

……..

Ah j'oubliais, s'exclama-t'elle avec un petit rire hystérique, il y a Duo…...

Réléna……

Quoi ? Si ça se trouve c'est pour lui que tu as accepté si vite notre séparation !

Je ne crois pas que ce soit ni l'heure ni l'endroit pour discuter de ça, s'enerva le Japonais en se levant pour s'éloigner de la jeune femme, plus tard…….

PAS DE PLUS TARD ! Il n'y aura jamais de plus tard Heero ! Pour une fois qu'on parle, on ne va pas s'arrêter ! Après il sera trop tard. 

C'est le destin où le hasard ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui nous a ramené ici.

Dans cette école.

Je suis là, toi aussi, on a enfin le temps de se parler.

Seul à seul.

C'est la dernière chance Heero.

Je ne suis pas amoureux de Duo, je n'ai jamais couché avec lui, comment as-tu put croire que c'était le cas ?

Tu…tu ris avec lui, il sait comment calmer tes cauchemards, il sait combien de sucre tu mets dans ton café et tout plein d'autres choses que moi je ne sais pas ! IL te connait mieux que moi Heero !

C'est mon meilleur ami, ce que je partage avec lui, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je partage avec toi.

On ne partage rien Heero, on n'a jamais rien partagé……

L'amour, c'est ça que nous partagions. ……… 

Tu m'as vraiment aimé.

Mais tu parles au passé.

Alors c'est terminé ?

Est-ce qu'il est trop tard ?

Parle moi Heero.

Tu es forte Réléna, plus forte que moi…….. Sûrement…… mais ça tu n'étais pas prête à l'admettre. Je ne voulais pas paraitre faible à tes yeux, je ne le pouvais pas….. Tu ne l'aurais pas accepté.

Je… je…j'aurais compris…..…..Je t'aime moi…….. je t'aime…… 

Je suis stupide.

Pathétique.

Pardonne-moi.

Qu'est ce que tu veux Réléna ? Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? Je…. J'ai besoin de directive….. j'ai besoin de savoir où je vais……

Je veux savoir que tu m'aimes, bredouilla t'elle en serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, tandis que des larmes brulantes s'aventuraient le long des ses joues. 

Alors que je le sais déjà.

Que je le savais.

Que je l'ai toujours su.

Pathétique.

Je suis pathétique.

- Tu le savais déjà. 

Tu as raison.

Tu as toujours raison.

La jeune femme lui jetta un regard douloureux avant de se rallonger à même le sol.

Elle avait voulu savoir.

Et elle avait appris.

Ce qu'elle savait déjà.

Au final, elle n'avait fait que tout gacher.

Et maintenant que c'était terminé.

Ça faisait mal.

Les minutes passèrent, silencieuses et toutes semblables.

Réléna était une princesse.

Elle pleurait en silence.

Heero était un soldat.

Il vivait en silence.

Seulement Heero n'était plus un soldat.

Grâce à Duo et aux trois autres il avait réussi peu à peu à percer cette carapace.

Il avait réussi à s'extérioriser.

Pour elle.

Il se doutait bien que Réléna ne fairait plus rien pour tenter de réparer ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

Elle n'en avait plus la force.

C'était à lui de le faire.

De son amour pour elle il n'avait plus douté.

Il était perdu.

Elle l'avait retrouvé.

Et ça, ça valait la peine de mettre sa fierté de côté.

Pour ça il essairait……

Il essairait de faire un premier pas.

Comme l'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'être, il avancerait vers elle….

En espèrant qu'elle tendrait les bras pour le ratrapper si jamais il trébuchait.

Comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Ici et maintenant, dans ce lieu qui contenait tant de souvenirs.

Il essairait.

De quoi rêvais-tu tout à l'heure ?

Comment ? 

Rattrape moi….Réléna….

- Tu as dit "et toi" ? …. 

Rattrape moi…

- Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre Heero ? Murmura t'elle rêveusement. 

Moi je m'en souviens, comment oublier ?

Comment t'oublier ?

- Oui….. je m'en souviens, c'était au bord de la plage…… 

Rattrape moi, je mens, tu le sais, je le sais, alors ratrape moi.

- Non….. Notre première rencontre. Il y a neuf ans…… Ici même dans cette école, où du moins ce qu'il en reste…… 

De cet endroit il ne reste plus que des ruines.

Est ce un signe du destin pour nous dire que notre relation est vouée à l'échec ?

Ou alors……

- Hum….. 

Tu es la seule qui me voit.

Qui me voit…… moi

- C'était toi n'est ce pas ? 

Ne nie pas, je te reconnaitrais entre mille Heero Yuy.

Je t'aimerais entre mille.

- Hn……. 

Tu sais alors ratrappe moi.

Oui je suis sûre que c'était toi…… dans mon coeur, dans ma tête, c'est là que tout a commencé….. J'ai souvent immaginé ce qui se serait passé si ce jour là tu n'avais pas disparut au pied de ce portail. Tu te souviens de ça ?

Hai…

J'ai couru pour te rattraper…… mais tu n'étais plus là……. ……… Dans mes rêves tu m'attends au pied de ce portail, je m'approche de toi et je te dis mon nom et toi, tu me dis le tien. Oui c'est mon plus beau rêve. Je sais que c'est stupide mais j'aimerais tant revenir à ce moment précis de ma vie et te parler. Juste, te parler. 

SI je t'avais parlé à ce moment là……. Juste à ce moment……. Notre vie aurait été différente car je n'aurais plus eut peur de t'aborder, de te questionner…… de te…….. connaitre…….

De cette école et de toi et moi, il ne reste plus que des décombres.

Mais ne dit-on pas qu'il faut détruire pour mieux reconstruire.

Nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases Heero.

Il ne tient qu'à toi de recommencer.

Heero ferma les yeux et sourit dans la pénombre de la salle dévastée.

Il le savait à présent.

Il le sentait.

Il n'avait plus à avoir peur d'avancer vers elle.

Il suffisait d'un pas.

Il lui suffisait juste de poser la première pierre.

Pour que "elle" et "lui" deviennent "eux".

Pour que "toi" et "moi" deviennent "nous".

Il le voulait.

Il était vraiment près à essayer.

Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme, toujours étendu sur le sol, et la releva délicatement.

La douleur qui se tapissait au fond de sa tête c'était assez apaisé pour qu'elle puisse lui faire face.

Sans peur.

Tous les reproches avaient été balaillés, éffacés et non pas mis de côté comme à leur habitude.

Sa main dans la sienne.

Ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

Lui.

- Je m'appelle Heero yuy……. Et toi ? 

Et toi ?

Owari


End file.
